Kay's Winter Wonder Wish
by tvqueen15
Summary: Kay's been having more than friendly feelings for Miguel. What happens when in just one moment their whole lives will change forever with a little help from mistletoe? This is a Kayguel fic.


Kay's Winter Wonder Wish By Chelsea and edited by Ruthie  
  
I'd also just like to let everyone know that all I did was type this story and add some better vocabulary. The real idea for this story came from one of my dearest friends Chelsea who is just twelve. So please be kind with your reviews, but also let us know what we can do to improve.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in this story, they are the property of Passions and NBC. Any other characters not from the show of Passions or any other tv show are of our own creativity.  
  
Chapter 1: Mistletoe Kisses  
  
Kay sat alone on her couch, her hot chocolate warming her hands as she sipped it slowly. Her legs curled underneath her she sat thinking about the one thing she just couldn't seem to keep off her mind: Miguel. He had always been there for her as a buddy and now that they were older she wanted more. She wasn't sure just when her more than friend feelings had developed for him, but now that they were here she couldn't ignore them. They were a part of her heart and no matter what anyone said she knew in her heart that she and Miguel were destined to be together. Suddenly the doorbell rang, bringing her from her thoughts as she set her mug down on the table. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Miguel standing on the other side of the door. 'Don't think that way.' She scolded herself. He's probably just here to see Charity. She quickly went over to the door to let him in, knowing that it was cold out. "Hey Miguel, how are you?" She asked letting him in. "I'm good Kay, how are you?" He said wondering why she was acting well not like his best friend.  
  
"I'm pretty good." She said taking his coat and scarf, and hanging them on the coat rack. She suddenly realized that she no longer held his attention. She followed his eyes upward and saw what had captured his attention. A piece of mistletoe hung above the doorway, where they had found themselves standing. 'Darn it I forgot Mom put that up there.' She thought to herself shifting from one foot to the other, hoping the uncomfortable silence would be broken, yet what broke it was her own voice.  
  
"You don't have to Miguel, it's just some sill..." Kay was suddenly cut off as Miguel's came crashing down to hers. In surprise, she felt herself finally relax in his arms as she brought her arms up around his neck pulling them closer. Miguel couldn't believe why he hadn't realized it before. Kissing Kay seemed like the most natural thing in the world and surprisingly better than kissing Charity. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity they separated. That akward silence filled the room yet again, but this time their was no kiss to break it, and yet again it was Kay's own voice she heard breaking the silence. "I just made some hot chocolate, would you like some?" She asked hoping her voice sounded less shaky than she felt. "Yeah sure. That'd be great." He said also grateful for the chance to think clearly.  
  
Miguel sat down on the couch, his head dropping into his hands. 'God, what is happening to me?' He asked himself. I'm in love with Charity, aren't I? "And if not, am I in love with Kay?" He asked but this time aloud. Kay almost dropped his hot chocolate at hearing his question. She felt her legs go weak yet again so she walked hurriedly into the room. "Here you go, a little bit of milk and not too many marshmallows." She said handing him the cup on the saucer.  
  
They sat in silence drinking their hot chocolate, every once in a while stealing glances in the others direction when one wasn't looking. Finally after thinking it over, Miguel set his cup down and turned to face Kay. "Listen, about what happened before. I don't know what to think. I know that it wasn't a mistake, but at the same time I'm not sure what my heart is telling me to do." Miguel said watching for a reaction.  
  
Kay set her cup down as well and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm not going to lie to you Miguel because you of all people know me so well, you'd know that I was. We've been friends for so long, but when we kissed it felt so right." She said not holding back her feelings any longer. "Would you like to come up to the cabin with me? You know the one we used to go to when we were little. I feel like we need to deal with this and maybe by spending some alone time together, we'll figure out where we are." Miguel said hoping that he hadn't crossed any lines.  
  
"I'd love to go with you. But what about Charity?" Kay asked not wanting to bring up her cousin, but also realizing that Charity did have genuine feelings for Miguel. "We'll leave her and our parents a note saying that we needed to find out what's going on with us." He said taking her hand into his own. "Okay." She said. After writing the note and packing a small bag, they were on their way.  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
